


I promise to honor, cherish and protect.

by Ramalhinho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Falling In Love, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Physical Disability, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramalhinho/pseuds/Ramalhinho
Summary: He is Henry, the new guy. He is handsome and sweet, smart and funny. And he has no hands.She is Leonor. She is beautiful and loves reading. She is witty and has an easy smile, a laugh that outshines the sun. And she is shy, so shy no one has ever had the patience to get to know her beter, deeper, it was too much of a hassle.This is their story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, this is like my sencond work or something so i'd really appreciate it if you commented and such xD

They became friends when they were paired for a group project in biology in the 10th grade. She was a shy girl, who loved reading and painting. He was the new boy, and strange one, at that. The first thing she noticed about him was his lack of hands – he had prosthetics, hooks actually. But then, she did notice his little dimples and beautiful smile, brown eyes bright with laugh and unruly blonde hair that seemed to have been ruffled by the wind, and she felt ashamed of only noticing his obvious disability. So, she smiled shyly and blushed.

The first thing he noticed about her was the way she quickly looked from his prosthetics to his face, trying not to stare, and, as he smiled brightly, she blushed furiously, smiling shyly in his direction. She had kind eyes, grey, but with a certain spark, as if there was a storm forming behind them, plump pink lips, and jet black curly hair, caught in a ponytail. And she carried a huge book, hugging it, as if it could offer her some protection, shielding her from the outside world.

He spoke first, she was obviously shy, and introduced himself as Henry, apologizing for not shaking her hands. She was a little shocked, but quickly caught up with his joking manner when he winked, and laughed merrily. She said where she was from people used to kiss each other in the face when they first met, at least, if one of them was a woman, and proceeded to do so. Her name was Leonor, and she was from Portugal. Eventually, she let go of the book, and he got the chance to sneak a peek, stating it was the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

She realized she liked him the day she felt comfortable enough to ask him about his lack of hands, positive she wouldn’t hurt him by doing so. They were walking at the beach and she had shivered, so, he offered her his coat, standing there in a t-shirt. It was the first time she saw him short sleeves, and she knew it meant he trusted her.

He realized he liked her when they were sitting outside talking, on a windy day, and he extended his hook to get her hair out of her face, and she didn’t even flinch, something even his mother did sometimes if he did a sudden movement with it. He knew that it meant she trusted him.

She never considered telling him about her feelings – after all he was a great guy, strong, smart and kind, and he was beautiful. A perfect guy like him would never want to date little old boring her. Why would he? Sometimes, she didn’t even understand why he wanted to be her friend. He was always helping her when she struggled with math or physics, always pushing her to let go of her shyness, always imagining the next great thing for them to do together. He was the one who convinced her she was a talented writer. And he was the most determined person she had ever known.

He wanted to tell her how much he cared for her – he knew that in the remote possibility she also cared for him, she would be too shy to tell him so. He was still afraid of doing it – what if she didn’t like him that way? He longed for giving her a hug, for feeling her, skin against skin, for holding her hand. She was amazing – funny and witty, with an extra-large imagination, and a smile so bright it outshined the sun. She had a soft voice and loved watching people, and was a great personality judger, reading between the lines in all the books, understanding so much more than appearances, always going deeper. She was stunning, with her grey eyes and black hair, and, personality-wise, she was lovely. And she treated him like a normal person, teasing him, helping him when he felt frustrated, laughing at his self-depreciating jokes, looking into his eyes and seeing him for him.

She was afraid one day he would get fed up with taking care of her, afraid one day he wouldn’t want to be held back by her anymore, afraid one day he would get bored of her.

He was afraid one day she would grasp the true meaning of those prosthetics and she would turn her back on him, not wanting him, not wanting someone who was so different, not wanting someone who could never hold her hand, or rub her back. Not wanting someone who had no arms, just two stubs somewhere where his elbows should have been was he what is considered normal.

She realized he liked her the way she liked him that day when there was a raging storm and she lost the last bus – her college was near his house, so, she went there, drenched and shivering, crying her heart out, lost. When she got there, his mother directed her to his bedroom, and when she entered she broke down crying, it had been such an awful day. He hugged her and soothed her and she felt protected, laying down with her head in his lap. When she looked up, her eyes still blotched from crying, she noticed he didn’t have his prosthetics on. And she saw, for the first time, the raw panic in his eyes when he noticed where she had been looking at.

He realized she cared for him as much as he cared for her the day she came into his bedroom, drenched, having lost the last bus home, desperate for some human warmth. All he had seen was the girl he loved crying and hurting so much, and he had done what his heart had told him to – he had soothed her, rubbing her head while she rested there in his lap, marveling with the simple fact he was touching her. And suddenly, she looked at him and he noticed he had been sitting there without his prosthetics and she was seeing him for what he really was, without those little deceivers masking the true extent of the difference between him and the rest of them.

When she saw the panic in his eyes, she acted on instinct and kissed him, placing her small hands on the back of his neck.

When she kissed him he acted on instinct and kissed her back, holding her head with his stumps.

Eventually, they broke apart, panting. Looking into each other’s eyes, they whispered at the same time “I love you”. She blushed, he smiled. 

Three years later, when they finished university, they started living together. She learned all the hardships he had to get through daily and learned how to help him. He found out she had always been looked down by her family and started working on rebuilding her self-confidence.

He knew for sure she was the love of his life when he saw her walking down the aisle, her bare white shoulders contrasting with her black hair, her grey eyes bright with happiness as she walked in his direction with a white dress and a flower bouquet in hand.

She knew for sure he was the man she wanted to spend her life with when she entered the church and saw him at the altar, his eyes bright with laugh and his dimples reminding her why she loved him so much, his blond hair combed nicely for the first time.

She recognized he didn’t care in the slightest she was shy, recognized he didn’t think of her as boring when he carefully placed the simple ring they had chosen as a wedding band in her finger, the hooks’ metal cold against her skin, saying “ I promise to love you, to laugh with you, to hold you when you cry. I promise to be always with you, to help you stand when you need, and support you from the sidelines when you don’t. I promise to spend every day with you, to be there when you are sick and to be there when you are happy. With this ring I promise to honor, cherish and protect.”

He recognized his lack of hands didn’t faze her, recognized he had never been that different to her when she took the strand of gold where his ring was, placed it on his neck as if it was a necklace and said “With this ring I promise to be with you in all the moments that truly matter, to help you succeed no matter what, to laugh and cry by your side. I promise to be me and to help you be you, to be there whenever you need me to, no matter what or why. I promise to love you.”

She felt truly loved when he whispered “I will never take it out”.

He felt truly loved when she blurted “It will be with me forever”.

As time passed, he saw her become a famous writer, with tons of books sold, discovering the Universe inside people.

As time passed she saw him become a famous engineer, working for NASA , discovering the Universe outside the Galaxy.

He was with her the day her first daughter was born. They named her Raquel, after his mother, Rachel.

She was with him the first time he held their first son, named William, after her brother, Guilherme.

They were together when she learned how he functioned at home without his prosthetics, when he learned how she had awful nightmares that kept her awake for hours.

She encouraged him to get a driver’s license, even though his mother said it was too dangerous.

He supported her when she decided to move back to Portugal, even though her parents disapproved.

They became one when they were both 90 years old, and fell asleep together at home, never to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to thank you for reading my story. Please, leave a comment, any comment, it would mean the world to me.
> 
> Then, I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes that may have occurred since English is not my first language
> 
> And last, the title of this story, a phrase that is later repeated in the middle of the story ("I promise to honor, cherish and protect") is not mine. It belongs to Anne Bishop and it can be read throughout her books "The Black Jewels Series".


End file.
